Friends, or not?
by NickelBleach
Summary: Danny is jealous of Sam's new friends, and when Sam does somthing stupid, he gets upset. Is this the end of their friendship? Will Sam be able to save their friendship? Please Read!
1. Default Chapter

Have you ever lost a best friend? If you have, then you will know how I feel. If not, I must just tell you, it isn't an experience you want to go through. Especially, if you only have two friends to begin with. Ok, I think I have let you in on enough…

Today was our last day of school, before we were going on spring break. It felt like spring, the air was warm, not hot, but just warm. With the breeze slightly blowing, it felt really nice out. It was now warm enough to not wear a coat, and not shiver everyday on our walk to school. The trees had buds on them now, and the flowers were beginning to pop out of the ground, Everything seemed so perfect, and I couldn't wait for spring break, so I could hang out with my friends, and have fun. Although, I am still not fully on vacation, because I still have the job of fighting ghosts, but we enjoy doing that. Although it is dangerous, we stay safe, and usually, I am the only one that gets hurt.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing this weekend?" Tucker asked Sam and I, after we had just about reached the school. Usually, he talks then, so that we slow down, and don't get into the school as fast.

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" I asked Tucker, since usually, I didn't like suggesting things, cuz then if it sounded like a bad idea, I would be the one to blame.

"Sorry guys, can't hang out with ya though, I have to go camping with my parents over spring break," Tucker complained, and kicked at the sand below his feet, causing dust to poof all over the place.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled at him, after sand had blown into her violet eyes. She closed her eyes, and then rubbed her hands across them.

"You know, that doesn't help," Tucker teased Sam. Sam blinked a few times quickly, and then opened her eyes all the way, and glared at Tucker.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

That then made Sam really mad, and she kicked Tucker really hard on his leg, and then ran onto the other side of me.

"Owwwwwww!" Tucker hollered, as he grabbed his leg, and hopped around. After he had settled down, he was limping on his leg, and I didn't know if it was real, or if he was just faking it, to once again slow down our walking, even though, now we were right in front of the stairs.

"It couldn't have hurt that bad," Sam said, annoyed.

"Hey, it did hurt! You ran and hid behind Danny, or I would have kicked you even harder!"

"Go ahead, kick me," she told him, and then walked right up to him.

"No."

"See, you wouldn't have even been able to kick me."

"Ok, would you two stop fighting?" I butted in.

"Ok," Tucker sighed, and then started walking behind Sam and I. The school was crowded as usual, and was the same as usual. Different smells everywhere from the different people, and the same getting shoved out of the way, and squeezing between people. Somehow though, Sam and I never got separated, we ended up by each other the whole way through. Sam also had every hour with me, and Tucker only had three hours with me. Sam and I also shared a locker, because Sam had no locker partner, and I moved into hers with her. After we arrived at the locker, Sam turned the lock, and got it opened really fast. We grabbed out our science books, which was our first hour. Tucker had Social Studies first hour, and we didn't see him until second, for math.

"So, what do you want to do over spring break?" I asked Sam, as we walked towards our class slowly, taking our time. We had 6 minutes in-between classes, so we decided to take it as slowly as possible. In our Science class, we got to sit wherever we wanted, but if we talked, we wouldn't be allowed to sit next to the same person for the rest of that week. Sam and I have never gotten in trouble for talking, because we usually try to pay attention, or either, we talk, and try to keep it hidden.

Once we had entered class, and picked out seats, the bell had rang. Sam and I were sitting alone at a table, while all the other people were at tables according to the groups they were in. Paulina, Dash and Kwan sat at a table together, and were forbidding everyone else from even thinking about sitting at the table with them. Then, there was the normal people, in which, for some reason Sam and I weren't even popular enough to sit there. And then there were the geeks, which we didn't sit there for obvious reasons, because that would lower our social stance even more. Then, there was a table of girls, which didn't like the guys, and a table of guys, that didn't like the girls. Other than that, there were the other kids, which didn't qualify for the groups, which would include us, and a couple of other kids.

"All right class, settle down!" Mr. Lesk asked the class, in the normal dull voice that he always had, that made the class even more boring than it was supposed to be. He had that plain voice, that never changed in pitch, it was just a flat voice that didn't have any tone or anything to it. It made you feel as though you were stuck in one of those science shows, where the guy just goes on and on with that boring voice, as though you are supposed to learn something when someone is using that kind of voice. The only time that his voice did have something interesting to it, was when he was yelling at people to be quiet, or to behave.

"Ok class, we are going to watch a video today. Please make yourselves comfortable, and please make no sounds during this video."

Sam just sighed, and looked at me, and we both rolled our eyes, and turned towards the video.

When you have seen one of those videos in class, and your friend is sitting right across from you, you would know what it would be like to sit through a boring video, and want to talk to them so much. I knew I shouldn't talk to her, but the video was so boring, and it was so tempting. I tried to turn back to the video, but with the person in the video also talking in that flat voice, it was so boring, and all I could do was sit there, and pretend as though I was watching it. I wasn't the one to break the silence around us though, Sam broke it, by saying, "This movie is so boring."

"Yeah," I whispered, and looked up at the teacher, to make sure he hadn't caught us.

"I wish we didn't have this class anymore," she said, and turned away from the video to face me.

"Sam, you are going to get in trouble," I told her, and stayed facing towards the TV, not wanting to get in trouble.

"We never get in trouble," she whispered, and refused to turn back to the TV, just the same as I refused to turn away, because I didn't want to get any one of us in trouble.

"Ms. Manson, is there something you would like to tell the class?" Mr. Lesk asked her, and he paused the video tape.

"Uh, no sir." She replied.

"I would like you to come sit over here," he said, pointing over to a table where the other kids like us, with no group were sitting. Their names were Tara and Abby. They also had one guy for a friend, but he wasn't in this class with them at the moment. They were just like us, only opposite, two girls, and a guy. I had never really gotten to know them though, I just knew their names, and I knew they were losers too. Sam grabbed her book, and walked over to the other table, and threw her books on the table, and plopped into the chair.

Dash, Paulina, and Kwan were teasing her, I, or both of us, because they were giggling, and Dash was looking at me, and the other two at Sam, and they all ended up switching, and looking at both of us. I knew for surly, Sam and I were never going to hear the end of this from them.

After the video, we were allowed to work in the groups we were in, to do a paper. Mr. Lesk moved me with Dash and them, and for some reason, I think he did it on purpose. I sat on the end of the table, trying to stay as far away from them as possible. I was out of the Paulina phase, because I had eventually learned that she was a mean, shallow, bitch. All she was doing, was either teasing us, or trying to steal me from Sam. She was always holding a grudge against Sam, and that made me mad at her, and now instead of having a crush on her, I felt stupid for even liking her in the first place.

"So Fenton, you ready to sit here with us every day?" Dash teased me, and then from under the table, he kicked my leg really hard.

I didn't say anything, but I closed my eyes tight, because it hurt really badly, since he had been kicking me in the same spot for the past two weeks, and the bruise was never going away.

"Aww, did Danny get hurt?" Paulina teased, and then all three of them began laughing. I ignored them, and wished I could have gone ghost right there and escaped from this, but I couldn't. Sam on the other hand, wasn't living through with this, and she was talking to those other two people, like as though nothing had even happened. Wait, was Sam actually talking to someone else? Not that I cared or anything, but she would normally have just sat there, and we would have been trying to talk across the room, but instead, she never even looked at me, and she was talking to those other people, as though she had known them since forever. She was even laughing with them! And I was stuck here, getting teased, while she was having fun.

Yeah, it sounds like as though I don't want her to have any more friends, but it just didn't seem normal. We were a group, there was no excepting other people, or at least, I wouldn't have. Was I jealous? I shouldn't be, I don't even know if they are friends or not. Yeah, I am getting all worked up over nothing. Besides, if she did make new friends, I should be happy, right? Soon, the bell rang, and I had failed a paper, because those three didn't do any work on it. I walked up to Sam, and she waved bye to the other two.

"Those two are really nice Danny. I should have tried to be friends with them a long time ago. They are pretty much like us, outcasts."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure."

"Ok…" Sam said and then she shut up, as though she knew that I didn't want her to be making new friends. Next hour, I decided to sit next to Tucker, and Sam ended up sitting across the room by herself. I felt bad in a way, but that was how I was last hour, so she was getting a taste of what it was like, and at least she wasn't getting kicked.

"Hey, why didn't you sit next to Sam?" Tucker asked me suspiciously.

"Because, I didn't feel like it."

"Dude, you always sit next to her. What happened last hour?"

"Nothing, why do you think something happened?"

"Well, it is obvious! You always sit next to her, and even in the halls, you two weren't near each other."

"Nothing happened, I guess I just felt like, walking by myself."  
"Come on, what is it?"

I was about to reply, when I saw Abby come in and sit next to Sam. They started talking, and then Tucker realized what was going on.

"Wow, she has a new friend."

"Yeah."

"So, you are jealous? You don't want her to have friends? Dude, I say you should be happy."

"Yea, I beg to differ."

"Why, you think she will forget about you?"

"I don't know."

"She wouldn't do that. You guys have always been a little closer than friends I think."

"You think."

The teacher just wrote the homework on the board, and let us have the whole hour to ourselves, which wasn't new in this class. Once a week she gave us a lesson, and other than that, she just writes homework on the board, and lets us do whatever we want.

The whole classroom went wacky, and people were getting out of their seats, and talking to other people. Usually, Sam, Tuck, and I would end up talking to each other, but the Abby's other friend, Mike, was being introduced to Sam, and she never came over to us. My eyes flashed green, and then I closed my eyes, and calmed down.

"Wow, maybe she is forgetting us."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at them, and Mike was keeping his eye on Sam, which bugged me. I clenched my fists, and my eyes turned green again, and Tucker noticed this time.

"Settle down, she is making new friends, it is no biggy."  
"You think it is no biggy, but…"

"But what?"

"Never mind, let her make new friends, and not even pay attention to her old ones!"

"Don't get mad at her Danny, it is only the first day of her being friends with them, she is probably just trying to make friends and it will be all gone once she can sit by you again in science."  
"Yeah, maybe this whole thing will just blow over."

Sam, Mike and Abby came walking over to where Tucker and I were, and I gave Mike an evil glare, and he returned it back.

"Tucker, Danny, this is Abby and Mike."

"I know who they are," I said, trying to stay as calm as possible, but that mike kid was just plane bugging me.

"Danny, are you sure you are Ok?" Sam asked, but then once again, I think she realized what my problem was, and she just rolled her eyes, and walked away back to where they were before, leaving Tucker and I by ourselves again.

The day dragged by really slow, because in every class, one of those three where in it, and Sam was avoiding me the whole day. Once it came to the end of the day, I opened my locker, grabbed my homework out, and slammed the locker door shut, and walked away. Once I had went outside, I waited for Tucker, and we took off. I wasn't even going to wait for Sam, because she was being totally annoying today, and I wanted nothing to do with her.

"You aren't waiting for Sam?"

"Why should I? She never waited for me all day! She never wanted anything to do with me all day! I say she should walk home alone, and know what it felt like for me all day. Every hour that didn't have you in it, I was alone! When I went in the halls, I walked alone, and she had already been to the locker and didn't wait there for me! So, I think she deserves this! When I was getting kicked by Dash in science, she was talking, and wasn't even looking in my direction."

"You know what, being mad at her, isn't going to help anything. You are just jealous, and jealousy isn't a good thing my friend. Just let it go, and try to forget about it happening. Tomorrow, just walk up to her, and try to talk to her, even if she is talking to them."

"How is that going to help?"

"Well, if she still ignores you then, then you have a problem."

"Thanks for making me feel better," I said sarcastically and then walked towards my house. Once I had gotten in the house, Jazz had only had to take one glance at me, and she knew something was wrong.

"Danny, are you Okay?"

"No, not really. My friend just gave me bad advice, since we kind of don't have school tomorrow."

"Umm, what does that have to do with anything? What was the advice for?"

"Nothing, I have had hard enough of a day, I don't need my nosy big sister to be trying to find out what my life is like."

"Ok, I won't try to help you anymore."

"That sounds like a plan."

I ran up to my room, and then laid on my bed. It felt good to actually get a chance to relax, and think about what was going on. Yeah, Tucker was right, I was jealous after only one day of Sam having different friends. I didn't feel as though I was over-reacting, but was I?


	2. Back freinds right?

The next day at school, I didn't even wait around to walk to school with Sam and Tucker. I didn't even want to see Sam after the way she had treated me the day before. Tucker and Sam had walked to school together still, and Sam walked up to me once they had gotten there.

"What's up with you Danny?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to get to school early."

"Why?"

"I just did."

"Look Danny, if it is about yesterday, sorry I even made new friends," she said, and then walked away from me.

"Danny, your not making this any better," Tucker told me.

"Yeah, I know. It's just, she treated me so bad yesterday and all."

"Yeah, but you don't treat her the same way back."

"I thought she deserved it though."

"Yeah, you might think that, but she didn't. She just made new friends Danny, and you know that she is going to hang out with them for a while, but she will probably come back to us again anyhow."

"Tucker, I don't think that is going to happen," I told him, and hung my head over so I was staring at the ground.

"Hey, you two want to come to the biggest party of the year?" Abby asked us, and handed us passes to it.

"Yeah, sure." Tucker said happily. She was walking around handing them out to everyone.

"Tomorrow night, that was short notice," I said, and threw the pass down to the ground. Tucker picked it up, and kept it.

"Dude, you have to keep this to get in, so I will hold onto it for you."  
"I'm not going."

"We never get invited to parties!"

"I know, but still. I thought you were supposed to be going on vacation anyhow!"

"Not until Saturday, I will be here tomorrow."

"Yeah, Ok. You think I am going to be enjoying myself there though Tucker? Sam won't even be hanging out with us!"

"Yes she will. She will hang out with us there I am sure."

"Yeah right, you have got to be kidding me. I bet today, she will totally ignore me again."

"After what you treated her like this morning, yeah, she will."

"Maybe she should consider the fact that she treated me really bad yesterday!"

"Ok, I will see you later!" Tucker said, since he had to go to first hour. I went through the halls by myself then, and got to my locker, and couldn't get it opened. I would have just stuck my hand through it, but people were all over the place. I tried over and over again, and had to forget about it. I went to class without my books, and had to sit by myself at the table Sam and I used to sit at. I didn't want to sit next to Dash and them, so I was better off sitting by myself. Sam didn't even notice me come in, because once again, she was talking to those two people again. I ignored it, and kept my eyes off of her the whole hour. Luckily, we were watching another movie, and it took up the whole class.

After class, I ran over to Sam.

"Sam, look, I am sorry about this morning."

"Look, I'm fine with it Danny," she said, and walked over to her new 'group' of friends, and Mike just gave me a look of 'haha!' and I glared at him. I didn't like him, and didn't trust him. Worst thing was, is I couldn't totally be mean to Sam, or turn on her, because she knew my secret, so I had to hope things would go along fine. I would never turn on her, but what if she told those three about my secret? Then I was in trouble.

When we were in Math, I sat next to Tucker, and he knew right away something had happened again.

"something happened?"

"Yeah, I apologized to her, and you know what she does, she just tells me she is fine with it, and walks over to them! She won't talk to me, you try and talk to her."

"Ok, if you want me to," he said, and got up to go talk to Sam. He went over there, and sat down with them, and he talked with them all just fine, but he didn't stay, he came back in like, three minutes.

"I take it you can?"

"Yeah, you can go talk to her Danny. She will talk to you."

"I don't want to talk with those other people though. I don't like them at all!"

"Well, that is your fault then."

"If she can't talk to me alone, she can't talk to me at all Tucker."

I was so mad at Sam, I didn't know what to think. I was going to go to the party tomorrow, since it was an all day party anyhow, since we had the day off. Usually, there wasn't anyone there early in the morning, so maybe I could get Sam to come with me there, and I could talk to her before the other people got there.

After Math, I went up to her in the halls. She was talking to those other people too.

"Sam, can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"Alone Sam, please?"

"Ok, be right back guys," she said, and we both walked over to the other end of the hall.

"What is it?"

"Sam, stop rushing, Ok? I don't know why you have just totally been ignoring me. We have been friends for a long time Sam, and I would like it if you would still hang out with me sometimes to, Ok?"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me? Look Danny, I have new friends, and they are really nice. You need to just ignore it or something, but we are still friends, Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. Look, will you go to that party with me tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry Danny, but I promised Abby I would go with her. You can go with Tucker though, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," I said, and sulked off. Why was she acting like that? Again, this whole day, we never talked. On our walk home though, she decided to walk with Tucker and I.

"Spring break is here at least, huh Danny?" Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Danny, why are you so mad at me? I am sure if you made new friends, you would hang out with them too!"

"Yeah, I would, but I wouldn't totally forget about you two."

Sam sighed, and she stopped walking, and made me turn towards her. Tucker stopped to, because he wasn't going to miss what was going on.

"Danny, I'm not forgetting about you. I just am hanging out with other people. You know everything about me, and we always talk, so there isn't much else to talk about anymore! I am just getting to know these people."

"Yeah, that doesn't mean you can't still hang out with us."

"Danny, I love you more than anyone in the world, I promise. I am just making new friends," she said, and she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and Tucker was leaning over, and covering his hand over the top of his mouth to hide the fact that he was laughing at us. Sam turned around, and walked up to Tucker and hit him on the head.

"Oww! I just thought it was funny!"

"It isn't funny Tucker, I am telling the truth!"

I caught back up with them, and Tucker stated up again.

"I love you more than anything!" he said, in a squeaky voice to me.

"That is wrong dude!" I teased, getting him back since I knew what he was really trying to do.

Sam was laughing, and I joined in, but Tucker wasn't laughing at all. He hated it when I got him back for his jokes.

"I'll see you tow tomorrow at the party," I told them before I went into my house. Sam smiled, and hugged me good-bye, and Tucker just waved, and they both split down two separate roads too. I went into my house, and I was happy today. Maybe things weren't going to be that bad.

"Now your happy, huh Danny?" Jazz asked me. She always beat me home by like five minutes at least, because Sam, Tucker and I took a while to walk to walk home, since we always were goofing around. Jazz also paid attention to me as soon as I walked through the door to make sure I was Ok.

"Yes, I'm happy! Sam and I worked things out!"

"That's good. Now you want to talk about it to, huh?"

"No, not really. I just decided to let you know I was Ok."

"All right. I am glad you are Ok," she said, and she walked over to the phone, and began to call people like she did every day.

I ran up to my room, and decided to think about what I was going to do at the party tomorrow. Maybe Sam was going to hang out with us, and Tucker was right. I knew I needed to stop worrying about it though, and just worry about things when they happened. The party started at 6:00, and Tucker and I decided to meet at 7:00 to go there. An all day party usually got boring by about 2:00 in the afternoon, and then picked up again at night, because that is when the majority of the people walk through the doors, is around seven or eight.

Ok, Please review, next chapter, and some bad things happen at the party for Danny… Here is a preview!

_I looked back at Sam, who was running up to apologize to me. _

_"Danny, I am sorry! I didn't mean to…"_

_I just ignored her. This was as far as it was going for me! She totally ruined our friendship now…_


	3. Broken Hearted

Ok…. Long time no see? Well… hasn't been that long. Well, here is your update, please R&R!

The next day, Tucker and I met at his house, and I had to wait for him to finish breakfast, since he didn't wake up until 6:30, so I just stood there and did nothing at all for a while, until about 30 minutes later, he finally came up to me, ready to leave.

"Next time we make a time to leave, will you please be ready then?" I asked him upon us walking out the door. There were a few people also heading in the direction of Abby's house, but not anyone I really knew, they were probably people from 10th grade or something, since Abby tries to get popular by inviting older people too, even though I don't think it helps her any. It would be just like me inviting people to my house for a party, but like I would ever do that with all that ghost stuff around…

"I don't even know these people!" Tucker shouted, once we were into Abby's house. Sam and her new bunch of friends were the only people from our grade as of now, and Sam just waved at me, and continued to talk to her friends, and I bitterly returned the wave.

"Yeah, because these people are all older than us. I am telling you, this party is going to suck until tonight."  
"Yeah, then why did you want to come so early?"  
"Because, I was hoping there would be a chance to talk to Sam, but so far it doesn't look like that is going to happen," I said, trying to hide my anger towards her at the moment, since all she could do was just barely wave at me when I came into the party.

"Well, maybe she will talk to you later, but I am thirsty right now!" Tucker said, and I followed him over to a pop machine! Where did Abby get the money to buy a pop machine?

"Must be rented," Tucker said, answering my question as he got some coke from the machine into his cup, which he ended up drinking in two seconds, and he threw the cup in the garbage anyhow.

"I still don't get it though, how could Sam be that good of friends with people, over one hour of a class? I mean, yeesh!"

"Well, it could have happened because for one, Sam talked to them in Math class afterwards, or for two, she had talked to them a number of times before, and you didn't know about it. But I do have to say dude, you are really jealous of them. Lighten up, and forget about it, and before you know it, things will get back to normal."

"Yeah, you think so, but so far, it doesn't look like it is going that way," I sighed.

"Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because, I have known her my whole life pretty much, and now all the sudden, she has friends that are better than us."

"You know she doesn't think that, dude."

"Yeah, she does Tucker, I can just tell. She doesn't even hardly talk to me anymore!"

"Danny…. This will only be the third day like this anyhow! I bet by the end of next week, she will come back to us."

"No, because if she hangs out with them that long, she will just like them even more, unless I can stop it from happening."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know… but I will think of something."

"Smooth," he joked, but I didn't laugh, since I was trying to be serious, I wasn't trying to make someone laugh over it, but I also wasn't going to yell at Tucker for laughing over it. Besides, he was really the only friend I had right now.

"You know what, I think I need to make her jealous too… I mean, maybe she will realize what it feels like?"

"But with who?"

"I don't know about that, but I will try and find someone…"

"That isn't going to be the easiest thing you know," Tucker said, as he shifted around a little bit.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him cautiously.

"Well, you know… we aren't the most popular people around Danny. It would be really hard for you to even get a girlfriend. You think someone will fake it for you?"

"I don't know… You have a point though," I said, and ran my fingers through my thick hair, trying to think. Tucker was right, it would be hard for me to even find someone to do that. The girl of my dreams, the one I should have been with slipped right out from my grasp, I lost my one chance of getting a girlfriend. Make that, a girlfriend I could trust wouldn't break my heart. She never would break my heart, and I knew that, no matter how jealous I got, she wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

The day rolled on, and Tucker and I pretty much just stood around listening to the music that the DJ had been playing. I didn't like to sing around people, so I just mouthed the words, as though people could hear me when Tucker and I were standing right next to the speakers.

More and more people came into the house, and soon it was getting crowded. The games were going to start soon, which included truth or dare, spin the bottle, and other things, that you were taking a chance at getting yourself humiliated at.

"Anyone who wants to play truth or dare, come over here!" Abby called out. I looked at Tucker nervously, and he laughed.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" He asked me, as he nudged me and started to walk off. I followed him reluctantly, but I really had no other choice. We came to a circle, where Sam was sitting with her 'new friends' and Tucker and I just sat next to each other across from them. There was a lot of unfamiliar people in the area, and I was confused as to who they were. Obviously, tenth, or eleventh graders, maybe twelfth. All I knew is that the only people that I recognized were Sam and her friends, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star and Valerie. Other than that, the other ten to fifteen people I had never seen before, or maybe I passed them in the hall before.

"Ok, this is it I am guessing?" Abby asked the group, and we all shrugged, well, everyone but me. I couldn't stand to see Abby, or hear her, especially after she had stolen my friend from me.

"Ok, who wants to go first? How about I do the first one. Sam, truth, or dare?" She asked Sam, and Sam looked at her nervously.

"Truth?" She said shyly, and looked at ,me, but whipped her head away from my direction. Was she mad at me? Or trying to pretend as though we didn't know each other?

"Ok Sam, who is your best friend?" She asked her, and I could tell Abby was trying to start something.

"Danny," she said proudly. That made me feel better, but how did I know she was telling the truth? She looked at me, and she noticed the worried expression I had, and smiled at me. I tried to return the smile, but I could just barley smile.

"Ok Sam, your turn," she said, and she gave me an evil glare. Was that her goal? Was she trying to rob me of my friend? She didn't act as though she liked me at all. I returned her glare, and she turned from me to look at Sam to see what she was going to ask.

"Danny, truth or Dare?" She asked me.

"Truth."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked and she looked at me with her beautiful amethyst eyes. I couldn't resist staring back into them, and I didn't want to say I was mad at her, but it was the 'truth.'

"Yes," I said lightly, and Sam looked at me sternly, and then her face softened up. She looked like she was going to cry for a second, but she just nodded at me, telling me it was my turn.

"Abby, truth, or dare?" I asked her, I was going to find out the truth once and for all.

"Truth," she said in a snobby tone, and she rolled her eyes at me, and crossed her legs, so she could stare at me with the perfect glare, and make me feel uncomfortable.

"Are you trying to take my friend from me?" I asked her confidently, and Tucker hit his face with his hand, and let his face rest in his hand, and he shook his head slowly.

"No, why would I do that?" she challenged.

"Because, you don't like me. I can tell," I told her truthfully, and she threw some of her hair out of her face.

"I never said I didn't like you!"  
"That doesn't mean it isn't true. I don't like you either, so we are even," I pressured her. She just squinted her eyes at me, and then looked over at Sam, who now looked confused. I didn't know if she was mad at me, Abby, or in the middle, but she looked half confused, half-angry.

"Let's get on with this," she said bitterly, and turned to Mike.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked him. He sat up straight realizing he was asked that, and he looked her in the eyes.

"Dare," he challenged her, as though he was asking for her best shot/

"I dare you to kiss the girl you like," she said, and looked at me, then back at Mike. He looked surprised, and I gave him an evil gaze. Everyone was sitting there, now paying attention, and I was expecting him to go up to Paulina, but instead, he walked over to Sam, and pressed his lips against her mouth. She didn't even try to pull away, and she returned his kiss. I stood up furious, and ran away from the circle. Tucker stood up, and stared at me. I could hear a lot of people making remarks, but this made me mad. How could she? Right in front of me too?

I looked back at Sam, who was running up to apologize to me.

"Danny, I am sorry! I didn't mean to…"

I just ignored her. This was as far as it was going for me! She totally ruined our friendship now…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

I ran down an ally, and changed into my ghost form. Tears stained my cheeks, and I felt embarrassed by it, but no one could see me, except for Tucker, who followed me.

"Danny, you Ok?" He asked, walking up to me, as I turned around to look at him, my green eyes filled with sadness and hatred at the same time. My eyes were watery, and when I closed them, it forced the tears out, and they flowed down the sides of my cheeks.

"What do you think?" I asked him, my voice muffled from crying. My stomach felt like it had turned upside down, and I didn't know what to think right now. I was confused, mad, upset, and disappointed all at the same time. Which one should I stick to though, I didn't know.

"Look dude, it was a mistake," he uttered, trying to sound comforting, but no matter how hard her tried, I knew the truth. I knew she was a trader, and I couldn't trust her. I said she would never break my heart, but she did. I trusted her with my heart, not to break it, but she didn't stay that way, she didn't keep her promise.

"No it wasn't Tucker," I said, and I felt my eyes get watery again. I wiped my arm across my face, and my eyes hurt, and I could tell they were puffy.

Tucker stuck his hand on my shoulder, and I turned my head in the other direction, because I felt stupid for crying.

"Look Danny, she wasn't thinking."

"I wish I could believe that," I cried, and wiped my eyes again. I wished that I could stop crying at least, but my emotions were getting the best of me, and I couldn't help it.

"Danny, you will be fine. Sam tried to apologize to you ya know."

"I don't care," I cried, and my eyes filled up with tears again. I did care, but in yet, for some reason I wasn't believing that she really wanted to apologize. Why would she have returned the kiss anyway? That was a stupid thing to do, especially in front of me. She should have known better…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

(Sam's POV)

As I watched Danny leave the building, I felt guilt inside of me. What had I done? I probably ruined things for us forever. I turned back to Mike, who had a big smile on his face, and he looked happy of what he had done. I clenched my fists, and walked over to him.

"You are a jerk, you know that?" I shouted in his face angrily, and I stormed off out the door too. I looked up and down the long stretch of roads, but Danny was no where to be seen. Shit. Now I had really done it. Where did he go now? He could be anywhere! With his ghost powers, he could be anywhere, and I would never find him. He wasn't home, that was for sure.

I started to walk down the road, and I still was thinking about what I had done. Why did I do that? I am so stupid! I hit myself on the forehead with my hand, punishing myself for my stupidity, but that wasn't enough punishment for me, I deserved more. How could I do that to Danny? He was probably pissed at me now.

I walked over to his house anyway, and knocked on the door slowly.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Jazz asked me surprisingly.

"Is Danny there?" I asked her immediately, without explaining my reasons for being there.

"No, he should still be at the party, why?"

"I need to talk to him, it's an emergency. When you see him, tell him to call, please?"

"Sure thing. What's going on?"  
"Nothing…" I said, and rushed from the house, and turned around to barley lift my hand up to wave bye.

I rushed down the streets, looking down every alley, hoping to find him. Finally, I saw Tucker walking away from an alley, and I ran up to him.

"Where's Danny?" I asked him impatiently.

"You hurt him really bad you know," Tucker told me, actually seeming concerned.

"I know Tucker, but how bad?"

"I'm not talking about it. Look, maybe you should just go hang out with Mike and them. Danny is gone Sam, he isn't there anymore. I don't know where he went off to, I just know he left.

"Tucker, tell him I'm sorry," I said, and I felt worried now. Even Tucker seemed mad at me.

"That's not going to do it you know. You hurt him Sam, you are going to have to try hard to get him back. He was crying Sam. That is how much you hurt him," Tucker said, sounding ashamed, in which he should sound.

"He was crying?" I choked out, and Tucker sighed, and nodded. He then walked off. I looked down the alley he came from just to make sure Danny wasn't there, and he wasn't. Look at what I've done…

Ok, please give me reviews! I am starting to enjoy writing this, but the plot has changed, if you look at the description of it, you will see it 'should have' changed. Same kind of story, just different… I changed my mind, in which sometimes I do.


	4. Running Away

I didn't know where I was going, but I was running as hard as I could. Running away from my problems would never help, but I wasn't running from my problems, I was running from my life. My eyes were still watery, and I had to sop running, as it was hard to breathe. I was broken down, there wasn't anything I wanted in my life more than Sam, but she wasn't there for me anymore. My life was ruined, and all I could do was run. My lungs and my eyes were burning, and I fell to the floor, way outside of town. Under a tree is where I was, but my eyes were too watery to catch the real details of the land around me. I was never returning home, never…

(Sam's POV)

The next day, I was all over the place looking for him, but he was no where. Where did he go? Why did I do that? Those other people weren't my friends, he was. He was more than my friend and I should have treated him that way, and right now, he could be anywhere, there was no telling. I wanted to apologize, but I didn't know where he was, or how to apologize. Maybe a note? Doesn't that usually work? No…. What was I kidding? That wasn't going to help at all. It was just writing, how would he know I didn't get it from off the Internet, or someone else wrote it for me. He wouldn't know it was actually me telling him, I needed to just walk up to him, and let him know that I didn't mean to do what I did.

I walked back to his house, and knocked on the door.

"Hey Sam… Danny is missing," Jazz said, and I could tell she looked upset.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and walked into their house, and Jazz closed the door behind me.

"He never returned last night Sam."

What had I done?

"What? He had to of…"

"What happened yesterday?" Jazz asked me curiously, since obviously, I needed him for something important.

"Nothing," I lied.

"There was something Sam. Please, just tell me. It could help, you never know," Jazz said positively. She always thought she could help, but I didn't think she could help with this at all. This was something I need to recover, I needed to solve this. Danny wouldn't care what other people said, I needed to resolve this.

"Look Jazz, it was nothing."

"Sam, I still don't believe you. Something happened."

"I have to go," I told her impatiently, and ran out the door. I ran over to Tucker's house, who knows, maybe he saw Danny?

I knocked on his door, and his mom opened it up.

"Hi Sam, come on in!" She said, opening the door up, and I walked inside. Tucker's house, like usual, was messy, since his family did pretty much nothing at all.

"TUCKER!" She hollered really loud, and Tucker appeared around the corner in an instant.

"Oh… Sam…" He sighed. I walked over to him, and he led me to his small room, where we could talk alone.

"Danny is…"  
"Missing," he finished my sentence, "Yeah, I know. He left last night, and haven't seen him since," Tucker told me, still not looking at me. He was mad at me too, or either he was just disappointed of my actions. I didn't blame him or Danny. I had done everything wrong, I had done a lot of things I shouldn't have done.

"So you don't know where he is? He never said anything?"  
"No, never said anything."

"Tucker, we need to find him."

"You need to find him Sam, not me. I think you should be the one to fix this."

"But Tucker, I don't know where to look for him at!"

"I don't either, and if he knows you went through all the trouble yourself, I bet he would forgive you," he said, giving me a little smile, since he couldn't manage to smile much at me.

"SO you want me to go on my own to find him? I can do that," I said confidently, but as soon as I was out of his house, my spirits fell. Where could he be? Anywhere pretty much! Why would he run away over a little thing like that though?

(Danny's POV)

I knew I was running away over something like that, but my heart was broken, and I couldn't stand to be in the town that it happened in. Sam didn't even care for me at all, my best friend. Why she would do this, I didn't know. Once again, I was running as hard as I could, as fast as I could. Escaping that town would be the best thing of all, but I still had no idea where I was going, and I still didn't know exactly what I was doing. I could lead myself to something even worse doing this, but all I knew, is that I couldn't think about Sam. Well, I could, because that was all that was on my mind was her. Once before, I thought that I loved her, but now I had mixed feelings. I didn't know whether to love her, or to be mad at her. To still want to be friends, or to delete her from my world. No matter what I did though, I couldn't delete her from this world, because I loved her still, and no matter how mad I was at her, I couldn't really be to mad at her. I tried to hate her, but I couldn't.

Ok, yea, short, but I am trying to update a lot of them before I go on vacation for a week, lol. I am leaving 2morrow, so yeah. Anyhow… hope you liked it!


	5. Perfect, or what?

Ok, long time no see for this story, eh? Well… here goes another chapter!

Chapter 5: Perfect, or what?

(Sam's POV)

Once again at school, I looked over at the empty desk that would have held Danny, but it was empty. I sighed, and drew on a piece of paper set in front of me. Everything on the paper was ghosts, why did I do this to him? I loved him, and I knew that, but I had treated him as though he didn't matter anymore. I looked over at Mike, and Abby, who were laughing, and talking, the same as Danny and I would have done. Abby saw my eyes upon her, and she did a hand movement for me to come over there, and I reluctantly got up, and moved to them. At least maybe they could make me feel better.

"What's wrong Sam? Having a bad day?" Mike asked me, and I could tell he was remembering back on the day Danny ran off from me, because he had a smirk on his face, as though he knew what was wrong, and just wanted to make things worse.

"No, I'm fine," I said, hiding myself from them. If they found out, they could make things worse, since after all, I knew they didn't like Danny at all.

"Where is Danny? Still on some sort of spring break? Skipping school a little longer?" Mike said, and I could see Abby was trying to hold back on laughing, instead, she put her head down, and fixed her hair back into a pony, to use something to distract her from laughing.

"I don't know where he is," I said, since I had just now realized, he had been gone all of spring break. A week, but what happened to him? I hadn't forgotten about him, he just slipped my mind, since my parents and I switched our plans to a vacation. I looked around the room, and found Tucker sitting by himself, all alone.

"Uh, I will see you guys later," I retreated, and picked up my stuff to sit next to my real friend. One that had always been there for me and still might have if it weren't for me making a stupid mistake like that.

"Hey Tuck," I said friendly, as though nothing had happened between us, and as though everything was fine, and always would be.

"Hey," he said, not lifting his head from his work to look at me.

"You see Danny?"

"Nope."

"Tucker, what is up with you?"  
"Let's see," he said, lifting his head up to look at me, but it wasn't at all a comforting look, "My friends get into a fight, the one that was still hanging out with me runs away because of the other one, and you think I will be Ok? He has been gone for over a week! For all I know, he could be off somewhere dead!"

"Tucker! Don't say that!"

"Well, you wanted to know what was wrong," he told me, then turned his attention back to his work.

"He isn't dead Tucker, someone would have found him then, it would be on the news."

"Nothing has been on the news of his disappearance yet, has there?"

"No… but if he died, it would turn up somewhere."

"He could have walked off into the woods, drowned in a river, committed suicide, who can tell?"

"I know he wouldn't do that," I said, at least hoping he wouldn't do something like that.

"You made him pretty upset Sam, and he has been gone for over a week now, so who can say he isn't dead?"

"I can…"

"Whatever, how about you just go and hang out with your friends?"

"They aren't my friends…"

"Oh? Then how come they were like… before spring break? Just long enough to get your one, true friend to disappear?"

"I don't know! I didn't want to do that Tucker!"

"Maybe you should have thought about it first," he said, and he picked up his stuff, and walked away to a different desk.

What have I done? Try to make new friends, and then it turns into this? There was something fishy about those three… how come I make friends, and it just so happens they turn out making my life miserable, causing my friend to disappear, and making my one other true friend hate my guts?

(Danny's POV)

Away from my home a week now, but doing better than I was there. I was happy now, all alone, living in an abandoned beach house that didn't take long to repair, and turn into a home for the moment. Not many kids were able to escape from their troubles, and live in a home like this, huh?

Not real at all… I wished that was me… instead, I was in front of the home I thought to be the last place to go to. But... he was the only other one I knew that would take me, since he had wanted me for so long. How on earth I ended up at his doorstep, was an odd, miserable story, but what if I could find something to make me feel batter here? There was no telling until I tried.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Vlad Masters, my once archenemy asked me, as he swung his door open to my knocking.

"I came to live with you. You wanted me to join your side, so here I am."

"What's going on?" He asked me, looking all over outside, as though I had planned something to harm him.

"Nothing, just thought this was the only other place for me to go to," I shrugged, waiting for him to just let me in, and take a break.

"What are you trying to do, Hmm? I'm not that stupid Daniel, I know you wouldn't come here for no reason at all."  
"There is a reason, my friend broke my heart, I ran away from home, and came here, end of story," I told him, not wanting to tell him my whole personal life.

"Oh? Is that true? Well, then step in my dear boy. We will get you a room fixed right away," he grinned, and allowed me to pass by him. Something about the look on his face NORMALLY would have bothered me, but for today, it was something to just ignore, right now, I didn't care about what happened to me, or what I did with my life.

"Come along now, you can pick out a room," he said, and I followed him through his green and gold colored house, one in which I remember making enemies of him in.

"I want the room I stayed in the first time," I told him, and he looked at me awkwardly.

"Why would you want that room?"

"I just do."

"All right then," he shrugged, and led me up there. It looked just like it had the night I had stayed here. I looked around the room, and saw a phone.

"Umm, thanks? Can I be alone for a while?"

"Fine by me…" he snickered, and walked out of the room, closing the door. I picked up the phone, and dialed the number to Tucker's house. I didn't know why, but I needed someone to talk to, to at least let him know I was still alive, since he had to have wondered where I had gone.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say into the phone.

"Tucker, it's me," I said, expecting him to pick up on who it was.

"Danny? Where are you?" He asked me, and I replied, "Vlad's house."  
"What in the world are you doing there?"  
"I don't know, better than home," I said, as I grabbed a piece of paper out of my pocket. I looked at it, a picture of Sam and I, and I stuffed it back into my pocket.

"Dude, you can't be serious? You are staying at Vlad's? As in archenemy Vlad?"

"Yes."  
"You have to be kidding me…"

"I'm not Tucker… How is… Sam?"

"Not so good… but I wouldn't worry about her," he said ashamed of her.

"I can't help but to… what is wrong with her?"  
"She has been worrying about you, now she even doesn't want to talk to those three… but it is her fault in the first place."

"Wait… she isn't friends with them anymore?"  
"No."

"I gotta go," I said, and stuck the phone back on the hook. I went out of my room, and ran down the stairs. I got to the door, but Vlad was standing in front of the door.

"Going somewhere Daniel?"


	6. Broken Down

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! I have been being REALLY lazy lately, lol. And I have a lot of other stuff going on. I have to wake up at 7 every morning, and I don't go to bed until like… 2:00, so I have been REALLY tired. Anyhow… I am making an update, which is all that matters, right?

Chapter 6: Broke Down

"Umm… No, I'm not going anywhere, just outside for a while, is that a crime around here?"

"Well… you wanted to be alone in your room for a while, but now you want to go outside?"  
"Yes… is there something wrong with that?"  
"It's getting dark out," he grinned, and set his hand on my shoulder to turn me in the other direction. I was about ready to transform and try to fight him, but I knew it was no use, he was way stronger than I was.

"Daniel, you will be staying in your room for the rest of the night, got it?"  
"Got it…"  
"Good," He said, and let me walk back up to my room….

Yea right, like I was just gonna sit around and wait for the morning, I needed to get back home… or maybe I should call Sam first, and see what was happening with her. For all I knew, she could be hanging out with them still, and maybe Tucker was lying. Why would he lie about that though?

I picked up the phone anyway, and dialed Sam's number. I held it up to my ear, but there was nothing coming out of it, the line was cut. Vlad knew what I was up to, obviously. Which this led me to my automatic escape then, I could just fly through the walls, of course, nothing was simple with Vlad. I tried to, but he had the walls shielded from me escaping.

"Oh Daniel, here's the phone for you," Vlad said, handing me the phone. I looked at him oddly, but reached out and took the phone from him.

"Hey Danny!" Sam said happily at the other end. She didn't sound worried at all, like Tucker made it sound like she was. Maybe she was happy she just knew where I was. I could hear music in the background, and people talking.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her. It sounded like more than just Tucker, there were a few people talking in the background to each other.

"Nuttin, hanging out," She said, kinda secretive, as though she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh? Tucker over there?"

"No, why?"

"Then… why do I hear people?"

"There aren't people here," she hurriedly said, and I wished I could see the expression on her face. Over the phone, it was hard to tell if someone was lying, or what they were thinking. When I looked at someone, I could tell if they were serious, or joking, if they were lying, or telling the truth, but over the phone, there were no expressions, which sucked. But I knew for sure, she was lying, by the way she rushed her words, and by the fact that I could hear the people behind her talking.

"Well… then what did you call for? How did you get the number is a better question…"

"Tucker has caller ID you know, and I was calling to make sure you were all right," she said, her words lightening up.

"Oh… I'm fine," I said, although really, I was broken inside. I didn't know what to think yet, especially now that she was lying to me about people being there, and of the fact that I had a feeling it was her dumb friends that I hated so much.

"Really? You don't sound fine," She said, noticing the tension between us. I wasn't my normal self, that's for sure, and she wasn't either. Either we had developed a problem between each other, or we just hadn't come to a solution. I knew for sure, she didn't just dump her friends, but in yet, why wouldn't she? She dumped me with no problem, so why not them?

I hit the end button on the phone, I couldn't handle it anymore. She was lying to me, her so-called 'best friend' that didn't seem to be anymore. She had people over there, but refused to tell me, she was hiding things from me, in which she had never done before. We were always open to each other, and made sure we never hid anything. I didn't know what had happened to that friend I used to know, but maybe she was just a thing of the past, and I needed a new life, to forget about her, and go to something else…

(Sam's POV)

I walked up to Tucker's door, once again, not to sure of myself at the moment. I was afraid for Danny, but had no one to talk to. Not hearing from him was one thing, but for everyone he knows to have not seen him, that made things even worse. I could understand him being mad, but not that mad to run away like that, I never thought he would do such a thing, but it turns out I was wrong.

I rang the doorbell, and stood on the porch waiting for a reply. Tucker must have been home alone, because he peeked through the window before opening the door. He opened it, and I just let myself in.

"Sam, I have some good, yet bad news," he said excited, and I turned my attention to him, at least he wasn't mad at me anymore, or at least it didn't seem like it.

"What?" I asked him, as I followed him into his living room, where we both sat down in chairs on opposite sides of the room. I crossed my legs, and leaned back, getting comfy, waiting for his reply. He sat down in the chair getting himself comfy too, before he decided to give me the news.

"All right, first off, Danny is Ok. I just talked to him on the phone," he said, and I could feel my heart jump at hearing that, but didn't say anything, because I knew there was more to it.

"But… the bad part is, he Is with Vlad," he sighed, but I couldn't tell exactly how bad that was. If he chose to go there, who says it is bad? Maybe he was just using it for a way to take a break. Although, Vlad never brought good news either, so I'm sure there was something bad to come out of it.

"So? How is he? Is he coming home?"

"He sounded good, yet he is stressed out. I dunno if he's coming home. I told him you were worried, and he said he had to go, and hung up on me. I'm sure that either meant he wasn't supposed to be using the phone, or he was leaving. Either way though, I think once Vlad has him, he isn't letting him just leave."

"You have a point… But what would Vlad use him for anyway? And if he wanted to leave, wouldn't you think Vlad would have to let him leave? I mean, if he got caught holding him, and not letting him go, he could get into serious trouble. Especially now that we know about it."

"Yes, but Vlad doesn't know that. And in case you didn't know, Vlad is sneaky, he often knows what he's doing."

I sighed, and slumped down in my chair. Hopefully Danny was coming home, I wanted to talk to him in the worst way. I needed to apologize so badly, I didn't know what I had even gotten myself into. Those other guys weren't my friends, it was almost as if they were there just to make Danny, and me miserable, nothing good had come out of them.

"You Ok Sam?" He asked me, looking at my miserable condition, and I sat up fast, not trying to draw attention to myself.

"Yea, I'm fine," I lied, since after all, nothing was fine right now, my friend had disappeared, and I had almost made enemies out of my two best friends, and still didn't know for sure if they liked me anymore. Tucker seemed to be happier of me now, but there was no telling about Danny, he could still be pissed for all I knew.

"Well, there's not much more to say," he said, trying to rush me out of his house, I could tell. Just then the phone rang though. He got up, and reached for the phone. I studied it, thinking about who could be calling, but it could be anyone.

"Hello?" He asked into the phone, and I waited impatiently to see who it was.

"Hey Danny," he said, letting me know who it was. In a heartbeat, I was up off the couch, and waiting by his side for the phone. He glanced at me, but then turned his attention towards what Danny had to say.

"Oh, really?" He asked, and glared at me, and I looked at him as though saying, "what did I do?" But he didn't give me a response.

"I wanna talk to him," I told him, wanting the phone right then, but he ignored me, and continued to listen towards what Danny had to say. He was making me mad though, the least he could do was put on a happy face, not give me ones as though I had done something. Well… I had done something, but that was all over now, and he knew it. Danny didn't though, so he could have been complaining about me on the other line.

"Danny, you wanna talk to her?" He asked him finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only a short five minutes. He handed the phone to me, and I almost was speechless, until I heard him talk.

"You decided to go to Tucker's now, and act like nothing had happened at your house?" He asked me angrily, and suspiciously. I didn't know what to say, because right then, I was really confused.

"What are you talking about?" I stuttered, and almost broke down for the millionth time since we had started to fight, but I kept myself stable, and continued to listen.

"The people at your house? Abby, and the other two? I know it was them, but you were trying to hide it," he said, and I could tell he wasn't happy to hear from me at all. I wasn't exactly happy either, because I wanted to hear his happy voice, not his pissed off one.

"What are you talking about Danny? No one was at my house! I couldn't have even gotten ahold of you, Tucker just now told me where you were!" I said, starting to raise my voice, but trying to not get to mad at him either, I didn't need/want to make him more mad at me than he already was.

"I was just talking to you a few minutes ago! I was gonna ask you how you knew where I was… but now it seems as though you really didn't know?"  
"No Danny, I didn't. Are you all right?" I asked him, softening my voice, trying to calm down a little, I really wasn't mad at him, we were going through rough times right now, and it was all my fault in the first place.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just a little confused right now. So you didn't call me? You had to of, I was talking to you on the phone, and I could hear your 'friends' talking in the background," he said, so sure of himself, yet I knew he was wrong.

"I'm confused too, because I swear I didn't call you, and I have been avoiding them. It's almost as though this was their plan, to get us to fight," I said, telling him what I had been thinking about. It seemed the most reasonable. They seemed to become friends with me so easily, get me to tick off Danny, make us both miserable, there was something behind them, there had to have been.

"You may be right Sam. What if this was a way for Vlad to get me to come here? But then again, how would he know I would come here?"  
"Who knows…"

All right, it was short, because this was extremely hard to write in the first place. This created a few more openings for me though, so I can have something to write in the next chapter. I think the next one will be about Sam's friends, but I'm not sure yet, but w/e it is, it will uncover a lot of stuff. To tell you all the truth, this story might not last to much longer, I kinda ran myself into a dead end. Anyhow.. I guess we will just have to wait to see how things turn out.


End file.
